Bloodlust
by Spiky25
Summary: I was the only one in my family that had never taster human blood, but today, it change... One shot.


Hey Guys!! This is my first Twilight fic and also my first English fic, so I hope you'll like it.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

I was the only one in my family that never has drank human blood. Even Bella and Nessie, the newest member of the Cullen family, have taste it. And sometime, I wonder what its feel like…

***

'Stupid vampiric mind-reader!' I thought as I storm out of the house. I had another fight with Edward. Can he just stop being in my head? No, of course he just has to read everybody minds! (Except for Bella, Lucky one)

So I go to the city just for changing my mind. There was no one in street, great. I was annoyed when everybody look at me when I want to be alone. I walk to a shop's glass and look at my reflection, stunning, like always. My eyes were all black and I had purple circle under it. I was thirsty. But I had control on myself and there were no single human on the street, just a few cars that pass by.

I begin to walk away when a loud crash was heard. I turn around. There was a big cars accident, and then, I see _it_… Blood, Human blood everywhere. It smells so good. I know I cannot resist, I was to thirsty to control myself, so I look around, nobody was there to see me, beside the two drivers, but they were hurt, and they will not live long enough to tell anyone who I really am… I know I will disappoint my family, especially Emmett, but I just couldn't control myself, the smell was too strong.

So I ran to the demolish cars and take the two unconscious drivers in my arm and began running in the forest. I let the body fall on the ground when we were far from the city. I smell the drop of blood on my hand… That's it, I couldn't wait any longer. I take my first victim and look at him. He was young boy, in his early twenty, but that wasn't important. The important thing is that I will finally now what it feels like… So I let a loud growl and bite him in the neck and began drinking. It tastes so good. The young boy opens his eyes and began scream, but I enjoy it, I enjoy the scream of pain and I enjoy that he beg for me to stop. But soon, he stops screaming, he was dead, there was no blood left in his body anymore. So I turn to the next victim. He was awake and he looks at me with this look of terror… I jump on him and began drink his blood as well. He moaned in pain. I stop when there was no blood left. For the first time in my vampire life, I was not feeling the tiny sensation of burning in my throat… My thirst was totally satisfied. I get up and look at the driver's body; they blood taste so good, far more then animal blood. I couldn't help myself, I wanted more, and I could not just stop here. I wanted to feel this sensation again, to see human beg for me to spare them. So I turn around to go to the city. But then, I see _Him. _My monkey man. He had such sadness in his eyes that it made me feels bad. He looks at the two lifeless bodies behind me. Carlisle, Alice and Esme were behind him.

"C'mon Rosalie, let's go home" Said Carlisle with a sad voice.  
"No, I want more…" I replied. "Rose, I know it's hard to resist, but you have to, you cannot kill people Rosalie…" Emmett said looking at me. "I…I can't" "Yes you can" "NO! I yell, I NEED MORE! I HAVE TO GET MORE!"

Emmett took me by the shoulder and locks his eyes with mine.

"Rosalie, you're the strongest person I know, you can resist, and you are stronger then that…"

I look at hum. He was right, but it's was hard to resist…And then I just remembered the promise I made to myself on my first day as a vampire: _I will never drank Human blood, I don't want to become a monster…_

***

I was alone in my room, looking at my reflection in the mirror. I was looking at my eyes. There were a bright red, the eyes of a monster.

Finally, I know what its feel like to be completely satisfied. I know what Human blood taste like and I know that I will never have complete control on myself now… And I complete regret what I have done.

So Hope you guys like it! RxR!


End file.
